


Time Management

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Quickies, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-15
Updated: 2004-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We already have to do laundry, Tatsumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Management

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jtriskell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jtriskell).
  * Inspired by [Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165993) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> With thanks to lynndyre for BETA.

Tatsumi wakes to warm lips upon his own and warm skin pressing him down through the sheets. Watari’s grin is close enough to distinguish without glasses. The tip of his braid drips water on Tatsumi’s naked shoulder.

“Watari, what are you--?”

Tatsumi tries to free his watch arm, but Watari grabs hold of his wrists, drawing them above Tatsumi’s head.

“We already have to do laundry.” Watari begins shifting slowly over him. “You can shower in three minutes and then shadow-teleport us to work. We have time for this--”

Watari moves faster then, striking them both speechless-- but not quiet.


End file.
